


Conference Confusion

by celticheart72



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Complete, F/M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Grant go to a conference together and have to share a room which ends in an unexpected way.I do not own any of Slither only my own original characters and ideas.





	Conference Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt “There’s only one bed…”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You and Grant Grant were colleagues and traveling to Chicago for a conference together. When you finally made it to the hotel it was nearing blizzard conditions and the hotel lobby was crowded with people. Grant was carrying your bag in his large hand and you were shivering with the cold outside. By the time you made it to the registration desk you were told because of the conference and blizzard only one room was left despite your reservations. It wasn’t like you could go somewhere else at this point and you were both adults. You were sure you could keep your hands to yourself. Couldn’t you?

Grant carried your bags to the room and you slid the card key into the slot to open the door. The two of you stared at the single King bed as Grant set your bags down.

“There’s only one bed…” Grant’s voice was a little more gruff than normal and his blue eyes were wide as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“We’re adults, we can manage with one bed.” Your voice sounded breathy to your ears.

The two of you looked at each other for a second too long for you to even believe what you said. It was cold in the room and Grant turned the heat up on the sole radiator under the window but it didn’t seem to help warm the air in the room all that much. You put on your fleece sleep pants and the tank top you brought for bed and crossed your arms over your chest when you realized your nipples were hard from the cold. It had never occurred to you that you might be sharing a room with Grant so your skimpy tank top hadn’t been an issue when you packed it. When you walked out of the bathroom he was in a chest hugging black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants that sat low on his hips and you felt a rush of wet heat between your legs. A whimper escaped you and you watched as he settled into the very uncomfortable looking chair.

“Grant it’s still cold in here, let’s just share the bed. We’ll be fine.” You weren’t sure you believed your words.

After laying in bed with Grant next to you for nearly an hour, on your back and facing the ceiling while he watched TV, your imagination had worked you into a frenzy. What did he look like naked, what did he feel like naked, what did he taste like naked, what did he smell like naked…

You audibly groaned.

“You cold?” He asked and shifted so you could cuddle up to him.

Yeah Grant, you thought, I’m cold. Your head rested against his chest and you felt his hearbeat pick up a bit right along with your own. Shifting your legs your knee rose up to rest over his thigh which pressed your pussy into his hip. God, you thought again, please don’t let me make a wet spot on his clothes just from the feel of him. His arm tensed around you and your hand dropped to his thigh.

Grant sucked in a breath and his hand moved from your arm to your side where his thumb brushed the curve of your breast. You felt like you were on fire where his thumb touched you and it wasn’t even your skin. He was so awkward and sweet you weren’t sure if he’d make the first move but you were too nervous to. What if you were reading him wrong? Then his hand slid down your side and under your tank top and you were positive you weren’t reading him wrong then. His hand slid up your skin making you giggle because it tickled.

“Sorry, I…” Grant started to take his hand away and you stopped him.

“Don’t be sorry Grant.” Your voice sounded breathy and you continued in a moan. “Just don’t stop.”

His eyes flew to yours and studied your face for a minute before he rolled to his side and pulled your tank top up over your breasts. Grant’s tongue laved over your nipples and his teeth nipped your skin while his hands worked the waistband of your pants and panties down over your hips. You lifted your legs so he could pull them off and toss them to the floor.

It felt like the breath left your body and your blood rushed in your ears when his hand went to your pussy.

“God you’re so wet.” He breathed and his fingers slid over your pussy lips and one slid into you. Grant groaned at the feel of you. “So tight and warm.”

It had been so long since a man had touched you in any intimate way and you’d pined over Grant for so long it only took a few strokes of his fingers before you were shuddering and moaning under him. He kept stroking you through your sudden orgasm and you frantically worked to push his sweatpants down his hips. When he’d kicked them off he sat back and pulled his t-shirt off before lifting one of your legs to hook it over his elbow then moved between your legs. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you looked down at his magnificently muscled body and hard cock. Grant Grant was a conundrum, so awkward but he looked like this?

He put his other hand down next to your head and his lips were on yours. Grant’s tongue explored your mouth, he sucked on your tongue, and nipped your bottom lip with his teeth. You were mewling under him when he finally thrust his hips for the first time and you both gasped at the feel of each other. His cock filled you completely and with each thrust he grunted and bumped your cervix.

You felt so good and so dirty at the same time. Never in your life had you done something so impulsive as to have sex with someone you weren’t even dating. The way he moved was like heaven, his lips were everywhere, his hips thrusting into you hard, your leg over his arm making you feel vulnerable to him. Your pussy started to quiver, your thighs were shaking, and your back arched up off the bed into Grant’s chest when your second orgasm, much more intense than the first, hit you. Grant quieted your moan with a kiss then groaned when his cock started to pulse inside of you. The motion of his hips was erratic as he moaned into your mouth and you shared breath with each other as you rode out your mutual orgasms.

Grant dropped his head to your shoulder and let your leg go which was boneless by that point. You lay there under him with a dreamy smile on your face and thanked Mother Nature for the blizzard that put the two of you in the same room. He leaned on his forearms to brace his weight off you and he was smiling at you when his blue eyes found yours.

“I was expecting this conference to be boring.” His lips found your jawline and kissed their way down the tendon in your neck.

“Me too,” you moaned. It then you realized he was still hard and his hips were moving again. “God Grant, how are you still hard?”

“How are you still wet?” He chuckled against your collar bone. “I can stop if you want?”

“Noooooooooooo…don’t stop, please don…oh! Don’t stop.”

He didn’t. He had the stamina of a much younger man and you weren’t sure how you were going to get out of bed in the morning for your conference.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
